


Day 9: Shackled

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Whump-tober 2019 [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Poor Jeremy, Whump, Whumptober, but lowkey also am not sorry XD, day no. 9, i feel bad for putting the boys through this, minecraft au, shackled, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy wakes up to unpleasant circumstances





	Day 9: Shackled

Jeremy groaned, his head hurting as he opened his eyes, reaching towards his head to feel for the numb he knew would be there. Instead he found that his hands wouldn't move, a cold, hard material around his wrists. His eyes snapped open and he looked up, seeing his hands shackled and secured to the stone wall by short chains in a permanent touchdown pose. He looked around with wide eyes and saw he was in a cell of sorts, the metal door across from him on the other side of the room having a barred window and a panel that looked like it would slide so someone on the other side could peer in. His feet were bare, ankles shackled but chained together by a heavy chain that clacked noisily whenever he adjusted position. He was sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall and incredibly cramped. His breathing quickened and he looked around, trying to figure out where he was or how he came to be there. A window set in the stone wall to his left had thick iron bars that crossed each other to make small open squares to the outside, the night sky visible through the slats. Jeremy struggled and tried to pull away from the wall but nothing worked, he was stuck there.

"Help! Let me out of here! Let me go!" he shouted, causing pain to rip through his head. He groaned and slammed his eyed shut, fighting back the pain as best he could. Finally it stopped.

A deep chuckle reverberated around him, his eyes snapping open as he looked up quickly. There, standing in the doorway was a tall man dressed in a dark cloak, strong arms crossed over the chest. Jeremy instantly knew the man, more so by reputation than personal familiarity, and shrunk back as much as he could, feeling his blood run cold.

The Mad King.

The King smiled wickedly and slowly approached, squatting in front of his prisoner and looking him over with a keen eye, like a farmer would look over a head of cattle to choose the best one. Jeremy fidgeted, uncomfortable under the King’s gaze. He’d heard stories about this crazed lunatic, the things he would do to his captives, the experiments he ran at night, no one was safe from the terror of the King.

“I’m afraid there’s no help for you here good sir,” the King spoke, deep voice surprisingly pleasant, polite almost. Jeremy swallowed and glared back as best he could.

“What do you want with me? Why am I here?” he asked, voice wavering despite his best efforts. The King grinned.

“You my pet, are the lucky nominee for one of my newest experiments. Congratulations,” he said and moved his hands in a jazz-hands motion.

Jeremy went pale. He struggled against his shackles, fear and desperation taking over as the thought of being strapped to a table and sliced to pieces for the enjoyment of some insane maniac filled his head. The King chuckled and used a finger to stroke Jeremy’s cheek.

“There there, don’t fret, think of the benefits to humanity you’ll be helping me discover!” he smiled widely. Jeremy whimpered and pulled away, tears in his eyes.

“Please, just let me go!” he cried.

“Shh, shh, enough fuss out of you pet. It’s going to happen,” Mad King grinned, pressing a hand over Jeremy’s mouth, cutting off his cries.

Jeremy shook his head and screamed against the man’s hand, the King chuckling darkly before he released Jeremy’s mouth and stood, looking down at the lad with a dark grin.

“Please, I don’t want to die,” Jeremy sobbed. The King seemed to hesitate before he sighed.

“I truly am sorry that this has to happen to you. But if I’m being honest, something greater is at stake, more lives will be lost if I don’t succeed. Your sacrifice will help save countless others. It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make, one life for literal thousands.

“Where was my choice?! You can’t do this!” Jeremy screamed and struggled against his shackles again.

“I can, and I will. Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to make it as painless as possible,” the King paused and thought for a moment. “Or maybe not.”

Jeremy felt the steaming tears flow down his cheeks as the Mad King left his cell, his maniacal laugher echoing off the walls as the door closed, sealing his fate. He hung his head and let the tears fall, not ready to die, wondering just how he’d gotten so fucked. The shackles at his wrists biting painfully into his skin and causing him to bleed a little, the silence of the night deafening save for the soft sobs of the doomed man in the dungeon of the Mad King’s castle.


End file.
